Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5k+1+2k}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-5k + 2k} + 1$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-3k + 1$